La fin de Poudlard by Marauders and Weasley
by Pakalos
Summary: La fin de Poudlard. Ou quand les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley forment une alliance... En bref, la fin du monde, quoi. Résumé: Suite à une erreur de potion nos chers Maraudeurs débarquent lors de la cinquième année de Harry! Bêtises et facéties au rendez-vous !
1. Chapitre 1: Erreur de potion

**_NdA:_** Coucou c'est re-moi! Je viens d'avoir ça comme idée, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Le titre parle de lui même...

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 **La fin de Poudlard, ou quand les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley forment une alliance**

.

\- James! James! criait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. J'ai trouvé un truc génial!

Le-dit James se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui arrivait en courant vers lui, bousculant les élèves sur son passage. Intrigué, James fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius?

\- J'ai trouvé un truc génial!

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Sirius eut un geste dédaigneux de la main, puis se pencha vers James.

\- Je peux pas te le révéler tout de suite, chuchota-t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'eux.

En effet, certains élèves les regardaient avec insistance, se demandant _encore_ ce qu'ils complotaient. James eut un sourire machiavélique made-in-maraudeurs.

\- Oooh, je vois, je vois... Allons chercher Remus et Peter dans ce cas.

Ni une, ni deux, les deux maraudeurs partirent à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Une fois réunis dans la salle sur demande (qu'ils avaient découverte par inadvertance il y avait quelques jours), Sirius exposa sa "brillante" idée.

\- Mes très chers machiavéliques maraudeurs...

\- Abrège Sirius, dit Remus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se callant contre le fauteuil.

\- Oui, oui... Hum, donc comme je le disais tout à l'heure, en sortant de la bibliothèque, j'ai eu une idée génialissime, brillantissime, exep...

\- Abrège!

Sirius lança un regard noir à Remus et James pouffa. Le loup-garou n'était jamais très patient à l'approche de la pleine lune.

\- Bref, j'ai trouvé un excellent moyen de faire chier Servilus tout en ne nous faisant pas prendre.

Tout de suite, il capta l'attention de James et celle, plus réservée, de Remus.

\- Mais Sirius... dit Peter d'un ton plaintif. Le Professeur MacGonagall nous a dit que la prochaine fois qu'on faisait un truc on serait renvoyés...

\- Mon cher Peter, répondit Sirius en levant le nez d'un air arrogant. Sache que quand je dis qu'il s'agit d'un plan imparable, c'est IMPARABLE! Et puis mes plans sont les meilleurs, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

\- Oui, oui, on a vu ça, marmonna Remus.

Peter, lui, regardait Sirius avec admiration.

\- Bon, reprit James avec un regard avide. Et si tu nous expliquais plutôt en quoi ça consiste?

Evidemment, il aimait toujours embêter le serpentard, malgré ce qui c'était passé l'année précédente avec Moony, et surtout depuis que Lily avait recommencé à traîner avec lui. Sirius abattit ses mains sur la table devant eux et énonça:

\- Nous allons prendre une potion de dédoublement.

James et Remus ouvrirent des yeux rond et Peter émit un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Mais enfin Sirius, protesta Remus ébahit. Ce n'est absolument pas du niveau d'un sixième année et en plus c'est interdit par la loi!

James, pour une fois, fut d'accord avec Remus. Faire chier Servilus ok, mais de là à outrepasser les lois... Sirius balaya l'air de la main.

\- Je connais très bien la loi. Mais voyez-vous, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, ce qui est interdit est de _fabriquer_ cette potion.

Les yeux de James brillèrent, Sirius n'avait pas son pareil pour contourner les règles.

\- Ah oui? fit Remus en haussant un sourcil. Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes en prendre dans ce cas?

\- Remus arrête de hausser un seul sourcil, on dirait Snape.

Sirius eut un ricanement.

\- Oh mais mon cher Remus, c'est que cette potion, je l'ai déjà en ma possession!

Et il posa une fiole contenant un liquide violet avec des reflets orangés sur la table.

Les trois garçons contemplèrent celle-ci d'un air curieux, dubitatif et craintif (James, Remus et Peter dans cet ordre). James regarda son meilleur ami, qui, très fier de lui, arborait son célèbre sourire made-in-maraudeur qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches (parait que ça lui donnait un air voyou à... tomber, justement).

\- Tu es sûr que c'est bien une potion de dédoublement? demanda Remus toujours peu convaincu.

Sirius prit un air faussement outré.

\- Bien sûr! En partant de ma famille de barge je me suis permit de les dévaliser un peu, et il y a une étiquette dessus, regarde.

Il tourna la fiole, et il y avait un effet un bout de parchemin un peu vieux, indiquant "Potion de dédoublement".

\- Il y a quand même écrit "Attention produit dangereux", intervint faiblement Peter.

\- Oh? fit James en se tournant vers lui. Aurais-tu donc peur d'une innocente petite potion, Quedever?

\- N-non, je... je n'ai pas peur! répliqua le jeune homme rondouillard.

Remus eut un regard de pitié envers Peter qui affrontait à présent deux maraudeurs en puissance avec le sourire machiavélique qui allait avec.

\- Bah alors p'tit Peter, disait Sirius, on a la trouille?

\- Mais regarde Patmol, reprit James, il tremble comme une feuille le pauvre...

Peter était rouge, de honte, de colère? Il s'exclama:

\- Je ne veux juste pas me faire renvoyer! Alors faites vos magouilles tout seuls!

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

\- Quel rabat-joie... souffla Sirius.

\- Il va nous manquer, ajouta James d'un ton faussement contrit.

De son côté, Remus était partagé. Il aimait bien Peter, mais depuis quelques temps, il sentait que l'atmosphère devenait lourde à chaque fois qu'il était avec eux. Il se sentit un peu honteux d'être soulagé quand la porte fut fermée.

\- Alors, dit-il alors en se parant du sourire made-in-maraudeur. Quand est-ce qu'on commence?

Qui avait dit que Remus Lupin était un enfant de choeur?

\- Ouais! s'exclama Sirius en se jetant à son cou. Toi t'es un vrai, Moony!

James sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils avaient beau avoir tous bientôt seize ans, ils n'en étaient pas moins les Maraudeurs et adoraient toujours autant jouer des tours. Sirius déboucha la fiole et la versa dans trois petits verres qu'il tendit à ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- On trinque?

Les trois se levèrent et entrechoquèrent leurs verres en criant "Gloire aux Maraudeurs!" et ils burent chacun d'un trait.

\- Beurk! fit spirituellement James en tirant la langue. C'est dégueulasse ton truc, Sirius!

Remus grimaça. Ah oui, c'était vraiment écoeurant. Sirius regarda la fiole avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Oh merde! s'exclama-t-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi? demandèrent James et Remus légèrement paniqués.

\- Heu... ben, y avait marqué "à consommer avant le 12/06/1826"...

Remus ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

\- Mais pourquoi ils gardent des trucs périmés depuis un siècle, dans ta cinglé de famille? s'écria James.

\- Bon, hé ben on va espérer que ça fasse plus effet... dit Sirius d'un air contrit.

\- QUOI?! NON MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS REGARDER AVANT ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! hurla Remus.

Sirius se ratatina sur place devant le fureur du loup-garou.

\- Désolé... murmura-t-il.

\- DÉSOLÉ?! ON A PRIT UNE POTION PÉRIMÉE DE PLUS DE UN SIÈCLE, ET TU ES DÉSOLÉ?!

\- C'est bon, Remus, intervint James en posant une main sur le bras de son ami dont les yeux étaient devenus jaunes. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir dessus.

\- Ah, y a marqué que ça fait effet immédiatement et que l'effet se dissipe 24 heure après, dit Sirius en retournant la fiole.

\- PARCE QUE TU VIENS SEULEMENT DE LIRE LES INSTRUCTIONS?! explosa Remus.

Sirius jeta un regard suppliant vers James.

\- Désolé mon pote, dit James d'un air fataliste en secouant la tête.

\- Faux frère, grommela Sirius avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK, REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT! tonna Remus en partant à sa poursuite.

Seul dans la salle sur demande, James regarda la petite fiole vide d'un air torve. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la potion ne se soit pas transformée en poison. Il haussa les épaules puis partit à la recherche de ses amis. De toute façon il était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

Les rayons chaleureux de l'aube caressèrent le visage endormi de Remus qui, instinctivement, se cala un peu plus contre le corps chaud à côté de lui. Une seconde. Corps chaud? Sirius ne s'était pas une _nouvelle_ _fois_ glissé dans son lit pour lui faire une blague? Il inspira l'odeur, mais ce fut seulement la sienne qui parvint à ses narines. Décontenancé, il ouvrit les yeux et...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Des deux lits voisins s'élevèrent alors les mêmes cris horrifiés. Peter grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna sous les couvertures.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

\- LA FERME, SIRIUS! s'exclama la voix double de James.

Tout trois s'étaient réveillés, en ce bon samedi matin, avec un double d'eux dans leur lit. Bien qu'éberlués, il s'installèrent d'un commun accord sur le lit de James.

\- Bon, commencèrent les deux James simultanément. Visiblement la potion de Sirius a fonctionné, bien qu'avec un peu de retard, dit-il en regardant le concerné.

Celui-ci, enfin ceux-ci, étaient en train de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il hochèrent la tête d'un air appréciatif et s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble :

\- Et deux Sirius pour le prix d'un, mais que demande le peuple!

Les Remus grognèrent.

\- Au moins, ta potion périmée ne nous a pas tués, apprenti sorcier!

Sirius prirent un air contrit qui ne trompa personne. Remus soupirèrent.

\- D'après ce que l'on peut voir, ce sont nos doubles parfaits, nous avons les même réactions, les mêmes réflexions, la même personnalité, les mêmes souvenirs...

James eurent alors une idée et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en s'exclamant :

\- C'est toi qui ira en cours!

\- Ah ouais pas con! s'extasièrent Sirius.

Remus se contentèrent de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

\- On est pas sortis de l'auberge, soupirèrent-ils en voyant les James et les Sirius se disputer.

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

\- C'est pas juste, se plaignit Sirius redevenu singulier. Pourquoi c'est pas l'autre qui y va, hein?

\- On a tiré à la courte paille, rappela Remus.

\- N'empêche, enchaîna James, on pourra être à deux endroits en même temps comme ça.

Tous trois eurent un sourirent made-in-mauraudeur et se regardèrent avec connivence.

\- Le plan parfait...

\- ... pour faire chier Servilus...

\- ... sans se faire choper!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comploter? demanda Peter en arrivant à la table des Griffondors.

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Oh rien, répondirent James et Sirius de concert.

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

Le soir venu, trois ombres se faufilèrent en direction des cachots sans faire de bruit. Un jeune serpentard qui passait par là et qui les surprit se retrouva soudainement avec des cheveux jaunes et rouges, un message quelconque écrit sur le front avec des boutons et le nez à l'envers, avant de prendre la fuite en pleurant.

\- Magnifique _furonculus_ mon cher Moony, dit une voix.

\- Ton r _eversi nasi_ n'était pas mal non plus, cher Cornedrue.

\- Et qu'avait vous pensé de cette superbe couleur de cheveux? demanda un troisième voix.

\- Un peu démodé, sans vouloir t'offenser cher Patmol.

\- Humf.

Les trois ombres s'avancèrent encore un peu en territoire ennemi, s'aidant d'une carte.

\- Là! dit soudain une des voix en désignant un point sur la carte. Il se dirige vers nous!

\- Mouhahahaha, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, mon petit Servilus...

\- Si je peux me permettre, cher Patmol, ton rire machiavélique était à chier.

\- Je t'emmerde Cornedrue.

\- Chut!

Devant eux, un jeune garçon s'avançait en jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour de lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs et filasses qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et portaient l'uniforme de serpentard.

\- Mon cher Servilus, fit l'une des ombres en sortant de sa cachette. Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir...

\- Black, cracha le garçon en s'arrêtant.

Les deux autres ombres sortirent... de l'ombre et s'avancèrent derrière la première.

\- Lupin et Potter, renifla le garçon d'un air dédaigneux. Toujours aussi lâches je vois... Trois contre un, mais quelle preuve de maturité... Félicitation.

Une des ombres s'avança et dit d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Oh, mais rien n'est trop beau pour toi Servilus. Nous pensions vraiment que notre visite te plairais, je suis vraiment désappointé.

\- Potter, le jour ou j'aurais envie de voir vos sales tronches, il neigera des hippogriffes.

La dernière ombre s'avança mais n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà l'autre garçon dit d'un ton dégoûté :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le loup-garou, il a pas eu son nonos? Retourne avec tes sales congénères, Lupin!

\- On ne t'a pas insulté, Snape! _Levicorpus_!

\- _Protego_!

Et une bataille routinière commença. Mais Snape évitait tous les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. James lui lança, hargneux :

\- Alors ça y est Servilus? T'as eu ton entraînement de sale mangemort?

Severus fronça les sourcils et profita de cette légère accalmie pour tenter quelque chose. "Il faudra bien le tester à un moment ou à un autre" se dit-il "ces imbéciles seront de parfaits cobayes".

\- _Returno pacit_! s'exclama-t-il.

Il vit, frébile, une sorte de boule lumineuse entourer les trois Maraudeurs stupéfiés. James avança la main mais rencontra une paroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait sale batârd graisseux! tempêta Sirius.

Remus tenta un sort contre la boule lumineuse mais celui-ci fut aspiré par la sphère. Soudainement, il y eut un flash et ils disparurent. Severus, à présent seul dans le couloir menant aux cachots, eut une moue contrite. Le sort n'était visiblement pas encore au point... Sans aucune état d'âme, il partit vers son dortoir pour se coucher, se demandant simplement quand est-ce que l'on constaterait la disparition des trois griffondors. Mais le lendemain, ces derniers apparurent en cours de métamorphose comme si de rien n'était, lançant juste un regard déçu vers Severus. Quant aux Maraudeurs, il pensèrent simplement que la potion avait cessé son effet et que les doubles avaient disparus avant d'avoir pu jouer un mauvais tour à Snape.

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

James fut réveillé par un aimable coup de pied dans le ventre.

\- Lève toi Potty, tu gênes le passage!

Il grogna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, un garçon aux cheveux blond très clairs et au nez pointu, le regardait avec circonspection. James fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas de ce garçon à Poudlard, pourtant il semblait avoir le même âge que lui. James se releva sur les fesses et regarda autour de lui, Remus et Sirius étaient toujours dans les vapes, ce dernier ronflant assez fort. Le garçon blond s'agenouilla pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Bon, Potter, faut que tu dégages, Pansy et Théo arr...

Il se releva soudain, comme frappé par la foudre.

\- Mais... mais t'es pas Potter! s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux ronds.

 _Hein?_

 _._

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 ** _À suivre?!_** à vous de voir, kiss ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: Dans le bureau du directeur

**_NdA:_** Hop chapitre deux! Rapide n'est-ce pas? Bref, bonne lecture! ;)

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 **La fin de Poudlard, ou quand les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley forment une alliance**

.

Le directeur de Poudlard fixait les trois jeunes garçons en face de lui par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demie-lune, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

\- Ainsi donc, vous dites être Messieurs James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, est-ce cela?

\- Mais enfin professeur, s'énerva Sirius, c'est ce que l'on vous soutient depuis dix minutes!

Dans son coin, Draco eut un reniflement amusé. Ils étaient marrants ceux-là quand ils étaient adolescents. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où il les avait conduit après les avoir découverts dans le couloir, Potter et Black n'arrêtaient pas de tempêter contre un certain "Snivelus" tout en réclamant des explications à ce pourquoi ils étaient convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Seul Lupin restait silencieux et regardait autour de lui avec curiosité en lançant parfois des regards suspicieux à Draco.

\- Du calme messieurs, dit Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire exaspérant. Vous conviendrez de ma difficulté à vous croire si je vous disais que je ne vous avait pas vu depuis vingt ans.

BAM! La bombe était lâchée.

\- V-vingt ans? demanda Potter.

\- Hein? fit spirituellement Black.

Lupin sursauta mais quand il prit la parole ce fut d'une voix calme.

\- Vous voulez dire, professeur, que nous ne sommes plus à notre époque? Mais vingt ans dans le futur?

Il regarda le blond qui s'était présenté comme étant Draco Malfoy. "Il serait donc le fils de Lucius Malfoy?".

\- C'est exactement cela Monsieur Lupin, je pense que vous avez tous les trois été projeté dans le futur. Mais si vous m'expliquez plutôt ce qui vous est arrivé avant de vous endormir dans les couloirs des cachots?

La question sembla réveiller Potter et Black qui étaient maintenus dans un état de stupeur.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de Snivelus! s'écria Black.

\- Snivelus?

\- Hum... Severus Snape, professeur, traduisit Lupin.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Que venait faire son parrain dans toute cette histoire? Potter expliqua:

\- Hum... Nous étions dans heu... le couloir quand Snape est arrivé devant nous. Heu... Il se peut que nous ayons jeté quelques sorts, mais lui aussi! ajouta-t-il avec empressement. Et puis il a ensuite lancé un sort que nous ne connaissions pas, un truc du genre _pacio returnit_ ou _returni pacio_... Il y a eut une sphère dorée qui nous a entourés et puis on s'est évanouis... Enfin je crois... termina-t-il pensif.

Dumbledore interrogea du regard les deux autres garçons qui acquiescèrent.

\- Et bien ce sort m'est aussi inconnu, dit le vieil homme. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux demander à son créateur qu'en pensez-vous?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avec circonspection. Snape n'avouerait jamais leur avoir lancé un sort inconnu, surtout si cela les mettait dans la merde, pardonnez l'expression. Remus, après une rapide concertation du regard avec ses deux amis s'adressa au directeur:

\- Professeur, vous comptait faire venir Snape ici? Mais vous êtes sûr qu'après vingt ans il se souvienne du sort qu'il nous a lancé? Et comment allez vous faire pour le contacter aussi vite?

\- Et surtout s'il est pas devenu mangemort, rajouta Sirius avec mépris.

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique puis se dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- Bureau du professeur Snape, énonça-t-il clairement après avoir jeté une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

 _Quooooiiiii?_ pensèrent James, Sirius et Remus en même temps.

\- Le bâtard graisseux est devenu prof? chuchota Sirius vers ses compagnons complètement éberlués.

\- Je parie qu'il enseigne les potions, fit James en secouant la tête, incrédule.

\- Pari tenu, dit Remus.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une voix grave et _légèrement_ irritée provint de la cheminée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Albus?

\- Je vous dérange, Severus? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Oui.

\- Oh et bien veillez m'excuser, mais nous avons une affaire qui nécessite votre présence.

L'homme soupira puis dit qu'il arrivait d'ici une minute. Une minute plus tard, un homme portant de longues robes noires et des cheveux tout aussi sombres jusqu'aux épaules, sortit de l'âtre dans une gerbe de flamme verte. Sirius aurait pu trouver ça classe s'il n'avait pas reconnu Snape. Avec vingt ans de plus.

\- Aaaaaaarg! hurla James.

L'homme pivota vers les trois garçons et haussa les sourcils, il se tourna vers Dumbledore plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux, mais le directeur conservait son sourire mystérieux et ses yeux pétillèrent de plus belle.

\- Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin ici présents auraient des questions à vous poser, Severus, dit le directeur.

Severus leur fit de nouveau face et s'avança vers eux. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

\- Et bien... Mais quel... plaisir de vous voir, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Les trois Maraudeurs regardèrent l'homme d'un air stupéfait.

\- Mais alors, fit Sirius d'une voix blanche. On est _vraiment_ vingt ans dans le futur?

\- Au moins y'a un truc qui n'a pas changé, Snivelus a toujours les cheveux aussi gras, dit James ne réalisant pas qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Snape eut une grimace.

\- Vingt points en moins à Griffondor pour votre impertinence Monsieur _Potter_ , dit-il en crachant le nom avec mépris.

\- Quoi? s'étrangla James.

Severus jubilait. Que la vengeance était douce! Il remarqua alors son filleul qui se marrait tout seul dans son coin.

\- Tiens, bonjour Draco. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

Draco ricana.

\- C'est moi qui les ai trouvé ce matin allongés dans le couloir des cachots. Parait que tu leur aurait lancé un sort, dans le passé.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Ah c'était donc ça qui ce serait passé avec son nouveau sort? Mais comment expliquer qu'ils étaient en cours le lendemain et ne semblaient se souvenir de rien?

\- C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici Severus, j'aimerais éclaircir certains points. Notamment le sort qui a été lancé sur ces messieurs ici présents.

Severus fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum... Aucune idée Albus, je suis vraiment navré.

Sirius serra les poings de rage.

\- Fais pas semblant Snivelus, on sait très bien que tu t'en souviens!

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua celui-ci. Je ne peux pas trier le nombre de fois ou vous m'avez attaqué et où j'ai dû me défendre, le nombre de sort est bien trop élevé. Ah, et j'enlève trente points à Griffondor pour insolence et accusations sans fondement envers un professeur, Monsieur _Black_.

\- Espèce de...

\- Tais-toi Sirius, ordonna Remus à son ami qui foudroyait son ennemi du regard.

Grâce à ses sens de loup-garou, Remus avait remarqué que Snape dégageait beaucoup plus de puissance qu'autrefois et qu'il serait vraiment malvenu de le provoquer. Même si son statut de professeur l'empêcherait d'attaquer, Remus ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il se gênerait pour répliquer, et le plus douloureusement possible. D'autant plus qu'ici il avait vingt ans d'expérience de plus qu'eux.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenir concernant ce sort? insista Dumbledore en scrutant le professeur par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Pas la moindre, répondit celui-ci avec un visage impassible.

\- C'est fort dommage, soupira le vieil homme. Bien, vous pouvez nous laisser Severus, si la moindre chose vous revient, je vous incite vivement à m'en faire part.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien...

Et il sortit du bureau, non sans jeter un dernier regard moqueur vers les maraudeurs. Draco voulu le suivre mais Dumbledore l'interpela.

\- J'ai encore besoin de vous, Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous aller me chercher les préfets de Griffondors je vous prie?

La garçon grimaça mais obéit tout de même et partit.

\- Bien, dit Dumbledore en ce tournant vers le trio, asseyez-vous messieurs, un thé?

Il prirent place et acceptèrent, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Puis le directeur prit une expression plus sérieuse et dit aux maraudeurs:

\- Je pense qu'il plus qu'urgent de vous faire retourner dans votre époque avant que vous n'en sachiez trop sur votre futur, nous ne savons pas quelles pourraient être les conséquences sur notre présent...

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête mais Remus répondit:

\- Je ne crois pas que cela ne soir nécessaire, professeur. En fait, continua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore, avant d'atterrir ici, nous avons prit une potion de dédoublement... périmée.

Il jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui regardait ailleurs en sifflotant.

\- Celle-ci n'a pas fait effet tout de suite et nous nous sommes réveillé hier matin avec un double de nous dans notre lit. Puisque le sort n'a été jeté qu'à un seul des doubles de chaque, nous nous étions séparés à ce moment-là, il serait logique qu'il y ait toujours James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin en 1975.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre, et il y eut l'étincelle de malice le retour.

\- De plus, continua Remus, comme cette potion était périmée (de nouveau un regard noir) nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps elle fera effet. Mais je suis quasiment certain que lorsqu'elle cessera, les Potter, Black en Lupin de 1995 disparaitront, car la magie reconnaitra quel "double" n'est pas à la bonne époque.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Je constate que vous avez fait beaucoup de recherches sur la Magie en elle-même, Monsieur Lupin. La Magie, en effet, est une entité à part entière, bien qu'immatérielle. En recevant ce sort vous avez transgressé les lois du temps, comme lorsque nous utilisons un retourneur de temps. Normalement, lorsqu'il y a un trop grand danger temporel, la Magie agit d'elle-même et empêche, si l'on puis dire, de voyager dans le temps. Les "voyageur", appelons les comme ça, seront alors emprisonnés dans un espace intemporel créé par la Magie elle-même, impossible de savoir ce qu'il deviendront. Plusieurs cas on été recensés, mais on n'a revu ces individus que bien des mois plus tard, voir des années, sans aucun souvenir et avec une "légère" diminution cérébrale.

Les trois garçons frissonnèrent. Ils y avaient échappé de peu visiblement. Mais comment? Comme pour répondre à leur question muette, Dumbledore continua:

\- Dans votre cas, comme vous avez un double de vous qui suit le déroulement de temps "normal", je pense que la Magie vous a jugé sans danger pour le futur, ou bien pour le passé. Et pour l'instant je ne vois qu'une solution, que vous restez ici!

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de répondre ou d'émettre une quelconque observation que l'on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez! fit le directeur. Ah, Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, asseyez-vous. Venez aussi Monsieur Malfoy.

Les maraudeurs se retournèrent sur leurs sièges pour faire face aux nouveaux venus. L'un était un grand dadais aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, et l'autre était une jeune fille un peu plus petite aux long cheveux châtains complètements ébouriffé, on aurait dit qu'une mini tornade était passée dedans. En voyant les trois garçons il s'arrêtèrent et ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- Harry? demanda le roux en regardant James.

\- Heu non, répondit celui-ci, moi c'est James Potter.

Le roux sembla avoir la mâchoire qui se décrochait et tombait au sol tandis que la brune poussa un bref cri.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air stupides pauvres Griffy, se moqua Draco en s'asseyant élégamment sur un des sièges qui était apparu.

Sirius se tourna vivement vers le blond. On n'insultait pas sa maison, non mais oh!

\- On peut pas dire que tu n'as pas eu la même réaction _stupide_ , blondie!

Le garçon renifla dédaigneusement mais ne répondit pas. Dumbledore eut un gloussement amusé et dit aux deux préfets de Groffondor de s'asseoir. Ces derniers n'avaient toujours pas lâché James du regard. Et même si celui-ci aimait attirer l'attention il se sentait un peu gêné.

\- Hé! se signala Sirius. Je sais que James est beau mais je vous ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui ait été élu le mec le plus beau de Poudlard, quand même!

Bien évidement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer, soupira Remus.

\- Aaaaah! Monsieur Black! Professeur Lupin! s'écria le rouquin. Vous avez rajeunis?

La fille jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius et Remus puis se tourna vers le directeur.

\- Peut-on nous expliquer ce qui se passe?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin ici présent aient fait un bond de vingt ans dans le futur par inadvertance.

\- Salut! fit Sirius en agitant la main et se barrant de son sourire charmeur en regardant la brune.

"Elle était pas mal dans son style... Ah, mais déjà prise" remarqua-t-il en avisant le regard noir que lui lançait le rouquin. La brune se tourna vers le directeur l'air affolée.

\- Mais c'est impossible! Ils ne peuvent pas faire un voyage de vingt ans! Aucun retourneur n'est assez puissant et puis c'est interdit! Et puis la Magie n'aurait jamais accepté ça! Ils auraient dû...

\- Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger, tempéra la directeur en leva une main apaisante. Du thé?

La jeune fille accepta mais s'étouffa avec en voulant boire trop vite, sous le ricanement moqueur du blond.

\- Premièrement, dit Dumbledore, s'ils sont ici c'est que la magie a visiblement accepté leur voyage, même s'il ne s'est pas fait volontairement à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Hochement de tête des trois protagonistes.

\- Deuxièmement, il se trouve que des "doubles" d'eux se trouve toujours dans leur époque originelle. J'ai donc suggéré qu'il restent ici pour le moment.

Ce fut au roux de s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Mais... Comment on va expliquer ça? Et puis leurs doubles adultes heu... d'ici? Enfin pour Monsieur Black et le Professeur Lupin, je veux dire, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil désolé à James.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il n'y aurait pas de James adulte dans le futur? Mais alors... Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait l'air d'avoir comprit aussi au vu de sa grimace.

\- Heu... Ça veut dire que James est mort dans votre présent? demanda Sirius avec le tact qui le caractérisait.

Les mines des deux griffondors s'assombrirent.

\- Vous connaissez Voldemort, je suppose, dit le directeur.

\- C'est exact, répondit Remus pour eux trois.

\- Et bien, i présent quatorze ans pour notre présent, ce mage noir a tué les époux Potter laissant leur fils, Harry, orphelin. C'est ce nourrisson de un an qui a fait disparaître Voldemort pour quelques années, hélas, celui-ci a réussit à revenir à la vie, l'année précédente.

\- Une seconde, fit Sirius, ça veut dire que James aura un môme à dix-neuf ans?!

James et Remus lui jetèrent un regard effaré.

\- Tu apprends ma mort, et toi tout ce que tu retiens ce que je vais avoir un bébé à dix-neuf ans?! s'étrangla James outré.

\- Mais... répondit Sirius en regardant James comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Tu trouves pas que ça fait méga jeune? Vous avez oublié la capote ou quoi?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! C'est pas encore arrivé je te signale!

\- Logiquement si.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis pas au courant!

Hermione pouffa devant l'incongruité de la situation. James et Sirius adolescent c'était quelque chose. Quant à Lupin, il semblait atterré par la discussion plus qu'irréaliste qu'avait ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Et moi? fit Sirius en se tournant vers le directeur. Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Vous avez été enfermé pendant douze ans à Azkaban pour le meurtre des Potter, répondit Draco qui en avait marre d'être ignoré.

La mâchoire de Sirius s'en décrocha. Silence stupéfait.

\- Qu-que, quoi?!

\- Oh, bien sûr il s'agissait d'une erreur judiciaire, le rassura Dumbledore.

\- Mon meilleur ami s'est fait enfermé pendant DOUZE ans pour MON meurtre à cause d'une ERREUR JUDICIAIRE? tonna James.

La brune prit alors la parole:

\- Hum, en fait c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, dit-elle, mais on vous expliquera un peu plus en détail plus tard, quand Harry sera là.

James se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Harry c'est mon fils c'est ça? Il a quel âge? Qui est sa mère? Il est comment?

\- Vous verrez bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Au fait, son parrain est Sirius Black.

\- Ouais! s'extasia Sirius en se jetant au cou de James. Merci mon pote!

\- Hum! coupa Remus. Et si on remettait toutes ces explications à plus tard et qu'on décidait plutôt de ce qu'on allait faire pour les prochains jours?

Tout le monde reprit alors son sérieux et se tournèrent vers le directeur qui les regardait amusé, une étincelle dans le regard.

\- Bien, dit-il une fois que le silence fut de nouveau présent, comme vous allez rester ici pour une durée indéterminée, mais qu'il serait trop compliqué de justifier votre présence sans en référer en haut lieu, je suggère que vous changiez de nom, du moins pour certain d'entre vous.

Il regarda tour à tour les trois maraudeurs qui le fixaient en attente de ce qu'il allait dire. Il se tourna d'abord vers James.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à votre fils, ou plutôt, votre fils vous ressemble beaucoup trop, pour prétendre que vous appartenez à une autre famille que celle des Potter.

James sourit.

\- C'est pour cela que je suggère que vous vous fassiez passer pour le grand frère de Harry, d'un an son aîné. Vos parents vous auraient alors envoyé aux Etats-Unis chez une quelconque tante pour vous protéger de Voldemort, avant d'avoir pu en faire de même avec Harry. Vous auriez donc étudié la magie aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à maintenant où vous avez vu une photo de votre "frère" dans le journal, vous avez donc décidé de venir à Poudlard pour le rencontrer. Ça devrait suffire comme explication, même si je pense que les journaux vont s'y prendre à coeur joie, soupira le vieil homme. Après tout, un frère caché du Survivant ce n'est pas anodin.

James hocha la tête, enregistrant les informations. Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus.

\- Pour vous Monsieur Lupin, je pense que ça sera plus facile. Nous allons nous aider de Mademoiselle Granger ici présente. Elle sera votre cousine germaine.

La jeune fille sourit aimablement à Remus qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Mademoiselle Granger étant une née-de-moldu, on expliquera le fait que vous soyez aussi un sorcier de part votre grand-mère maternelle qui serait une cracmolle. Nous expliqueront votre venue à Poudlard par le fait que vous ayez perdu vos parents dans un accident. Avant cela vous aviez étudié aussi aux Etats-Unis. Votre nom sera Remus Granger.

\- D'accord, répondit Remus en se tournant vers la jeune fille en tendant la main. Enchanté chère cousine, je m'appelle Remus.

\- Hermione, enchantée cher cousin, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Et moi? demanda Sirius. Je refuse de porter le nom des Black, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air gamin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais prévu cela, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Monsieur Malfoy d'être présent.

\- Quoi? Vous allez pas prétendre que je suis son cousin tout de même! Je ne veux en aucun cas être associé avec des mangemorts en herbe!

\- Je ne suis pas un mangermort, Black! Et si tu veux tout savoir, mon père ne l'est plus non plus!

\- Donc il l'a bien été à un moment, avoue-le!

\- LA FERME! tonna Remus dont la patience arrivait à bout. Excusez-moi professeur.

Le directeur sourit d'un air compréhensif à Remus et s'adressa à Sirius, toujours furibard.

\- En fait, Monsieur Black, Monsieur Malfoy _est_ votre cousin.

\- Quoi?

\- Ma mère s'appelle Narcissa Black, répondit Malfoy en levant le nez d'un air prétentieux.

James se moqua alors de son ami.

\- Mais si, Sirius, regarde, il fait exactement la même pose que toi, ahahahaha... gloups...

James fut foudroyé par deux regards noirs.

\- Vous serez donc le cousin de Monsieur Malfoy mais vous avez étudié aux Etats-Unis, comme vos camarades. Votre famille vous a rappelé auprès d'elle à cause de Voldemort, soit disant pour vous faire entrer dans les rangs plus tard. Je suis conscient que c'est une situation quelque peu dangereuse, mais j'ai confiance en Lucius Malfoy, il ne vous exposera pas au danger, d'autant plus que vous êtes le cousin de sa femme. Vous devenez donc Sirius Malfoy.

\- ... ! (Sirius venait de s'étrangler avec sa salive)

\- Pas trop déçu cher _cousin_?

Sirius regarda son... cousin d'un air effaré.

\- C'est la fin du monde... se lamenta-t-il sous les rires de ses pseudo-amis.

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 ** _À suivre!_** Dites moi si ça vous plait j'écris la suite


	3. Chapitre 3: Dans la salle commune

**_NdA:_** Alors que je relisais les 2 premiers chapitres pour me remettre dans le bain, ma mère, qui en avait marre que je ne range pas mon linge, m'a dit "mais fais les tous mourir, c'est beaucoup plus simple..." heeeuuuu... c'est sensé être une fic humoristique... Bref! chap 3! Ah, et ils meurent à la fin en fait (non c'est une blague!)

 ** _NdA2:_** Après relecture de ma part, je me suis aperçue que j'avait tout d'abord appelé Snape, Servilus au chapitre 1, puis Snivelus au chapitre 2. Normalement ça sera désormais Snivelus, mais il peut arriver que je me trompe encore. De même qu'un petit remaniement de ma part, pour les surnoms des Maraudeurs, j'ai prit le nom anglais pour Moony (que je trouve BEAUCOUP mieux que Lunard), et les noms des autres en français (soit Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver quoique lui il apparaitra pas voire pas du tout en fait!)

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 **La fin de Poudlard, ou quand les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley forment une alliance**

.

PAF!

\- Aïe! Moony, tu pourrais ne pas t'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin s'il te plait? pesta Sirius en se frottant le nez.

Mais Remus ne répondit pas et resta planté à l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors. James s'extirpa de derrière ses amis pour voir ce qui les gênait mais se figea lorsqu'il regarda dans la même direction que Remus.

\- Hé! se manifesta Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les ga... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Sosie de James à deux heure! hurla-t-il attirant toute l'attention de la salle sur eux.

La salle n'avait absolument pas changé en vingt ans. Et, au coin du feu, en train de lire un livre tout en remuant sa baguette, se tenait... le sosie de James. Le-dit sosie de James ne releva pourtant pas les yeux malgré l'éclat de Sirius, apparement concentré sur sa lecture. Dans la salle par contre, c'était un véritable remue-ménage. Qui étaient ces trois garçons? Et surtout, celui qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry Potter? D'après leurs uniformes ils étaient de Griffondor, mais personne ne les avaient jamais vus. Ils venaient sûrement d'intégrer Poudlard, bien que ce soit rare en court d'études. Ils étaient probablement en cinquième ou sixième année. Un groupe s'approcha d'eux et les Maraudeurs regrettèrent immédiatement l'absence d'Hermione Granger.

\- Salut! fit une fille avec un sourire. Vous êtes qui?

\- Vous venez d'une autre école? Vous étiez où avant? demanda une autre.

\- Vous êtes en quelle année?

\- Vous êtes arrivés quand?

Ce déluge de questions aurait fait reculer n'importe qui, mais Sirius s'avança, fier comme un paon. Il fit un sourire charmeur à l'assistance et se tourna vers les filles, il se pencha et fit un baisemain à l'une d'elles, qui rougit immédiatement.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mesdemoiselles, mon nom est Sirius.

Il se releva et fit un clin d'oeil à une autre fille, de cinquième année semblait-il, et continua.

\- Je serais plus que ravi de répondre à vos questions, surtout en si charmante compagnie.

Re-sourire-made-in-maraudeur, quelques filles gloussèrent en se mettant une main sur la bouche. Un garçon blond se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers les trois amis. Il tendit la main à Remus qui la saisit.

\- Je m'appelle Seamus Finnegan, je suis en cinquième année, vous êtes?

\- Remus Granger, répondit le lycanthrope en souriant. L'imbécile, là bas, c'est Sirius Malfoy.

\- Hé! s'insurgea l'imbécile.

\- HEEEIIINN?

La plupart de la salle se tourna vers Sirius avec étonnement et plusieurs filles s'éloignèrent de lui, au grand détriment de notre Dom Juan.

\- Et voilà, râla Sirius. Merci Remus! Tu viens de gâcher tous mes futurs rendez-vous!

Puis il se tourna vers le reste des filles qui le regardaient avec réticence.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes belles demoiselles, je ne suis pas comme mon idiot de cousin! La preuve, je suis à Griffondor! s'exclama-t-il en redressant le nez d'un air prétentieux avec le sourire suffisant qui allait avec.

Il y eut quelques rires et murmures, puis les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur le troisième nouveau venu.

\- Et lui? demanda Seamus. Il ressemble à...

\- Je me présente, dit James d'un ton claironnant. Je m'appelle James Potter!

\- HEEEEEEIIIIIINN?

\- Je suis le grand frère d'Harry Potter! continua-t-il le sourire made-in-maraudeur plaqué sur le visage.

\- HEEEEEEIIIIIINN?

De son côté, Harry se rendit enfin compte de l'attroupement. Il était en train de faire un petit programme pour le groupe de l'AD et les exclamations l'avaient dérangé. Il regarda du côté de l'amas de griffondors, et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il découvrit la copie conforme de son père s'avancer vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Bouche-bée, il ne pu faire un geste jusqu'à ce que l'individu non identifié se fraie un chemin vers lui.

\- Petit frère! s'exclama celui-ci d'une voix forte.

Harry écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'il crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, dit-il toujours aussi fort comme s'il voulait que toute la salle l'entende, mais je veux apprendre à te connaître! Je suis James Potter!

Puis il ajouta plus bas:

\- Non en vrai j'ai fait un bond de vingt ans dans le futur et... je suis ton père (voix de Dark Vador).

Harry en recracha son... heu rien en fait puisqu'il n'était pas en train de boire. Il se contenta donc de s'étouffer avec sa salive. James continua son manège et saisit le bras de Harry pour le relever et le prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle. Toute la salle semblait stupefixée.

\- J'ai été confié à Tatie Yaëlle quand tu n'étais même pas encore né, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'avais jamais vu! Moi même j'ignorais ton existence jusqu'à ce que je vois ta photo dans les journaux! Tu me ressembles tellement que je n'ai eu aucun doute!

James fit discrètement signe à Sirius et Remus de le rejoindre. Il chuchota à Harry qui le regardait toujours avec des yeux exorbités:

\- Sirius et Remus sont là aussi, apparement tu les connais déjà. Joue le jeu, ok?

Harry ne réagit pas et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce toujours planté dans son fauteuil. Et quand Sirius et Remus se plantèrent devant lui en le saluant chaleureusement, c'en fut trop pour notre jeune Survivant.

\- Salut Harry! commença Sirius. Aaaahh! Harryyyyyy! Il s'est évanouit!

\- Noooon! Frérooooooot! Ne meurs pas! Un médecin, viiiiiite!

\- Laissez passer! J'ai mon brevet de secourisme!

\- C'est quoi ça un brevet de secourisme, Remus?

\- Laisse tomber c'est moldu, répliqua Remus en s'agenouillant près de Harry toujours dans les vapes.

\- Naaaaooon mon petit frère! se lamentait James en le secouant comme un prunier.

\- Mais bordel, James lâche-le, tu vas le tuer avec tes imbécilités!

\- Ah, pardon.

\- Dites, demanda Sirius, c'est normal que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites?

\- Waaaaaaa! Mon petit frère va perdre ses yeux! Il pourra plus me voir! s'écria James.

\- On est en train de le perdre! Apportez-moi un défibrillateur!

\- Un QUOI?

\- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT!

Ah, Harry s'était réveillé seul finalement. James, Sirius et Remus se turent et regardèrent Harry avec le célèbre sourire made-in-maraudeurs. Harry se releva, refusant la main que lui proposait Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et remarqua que la salle entière était figée d'effarement. Pas remise du choc apparemment. Harry en profita pour se tourner vers les trois fauteurs de troubles et les fusiller du regard.

\- Bon, dit-il à voix basse, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique là.

\- C'est simple, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules, Snivelus passait par là et on s'est retrouvés ici, vingt ans plus tard.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez avec énervement. Son père, Sirius et Remus étaient vraiment aussi _agaçants_?

\- Mais pas de problème! ajouta James. On a des doubles qui suivent le temps "normal".

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

\- Ça veut dire que... que vous allez rester ici?

\- Ouaip! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons.

Harry dévisagea son père (car il était sûr que c'était lui, grâce à des photos que lui avait donné le Sirius adulte) et sentit ses yeux s'embuer légèrement. Merde! Il allait pas pleurer! Mais il avait l'occasion de vraiment connaître son père. Et pas par les descriptions des uns et des autres. Est-ce que sa mère était là aussi? Il regarda par dessus les épaules des trois maraudeurs mais ne vit personne d'autre.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un? demanda doucement Remus.

\- Ma... Ma mère... Est-ce qu'elle est venue avec vous?

Immédiatement, James bondit sur l'occasion.

\- C'est qui? C'est qui? Qui est ta mère?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- James! soupira-t-il. Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux?

\- Ses yeux? fit Sirius perdu. Ah!

\- Hé! s'indigna Harry à qui James venait de retirer ses lunettes pour examiner ses yeux.

À travers sa vision floue, il vit James lever le poing au ciel en lançant un grand cri de victoire.

\- Yesseux! C'est Lily!

\- Chut! Moins fort Cornedrue! souffla Remus.

\- Vous pouvez me rendre mes lunettes? lança Harry, agacé.

\- Ah, oui, pardon.

Remus se passa une main sur le visage, l'air exaspéré. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui expliqua:

\- Bon, pour la version officielle James est ton frère fraichement débarqué des Etats-Unis (James lui fit un petit coucou), il ignorait ton existence jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ta photo dans les journaux est été. Quand à Sirius, dit-il en désigna le susnommé d'un geste, c'est le cousin de Malfoy, mais ça tu le savait déjà.

\- Pff! souffla le concerné avec une grimace de dégoût. Que des blonds peroxydés...

\- Quant à moi, continua Remus sans se soucier de l'interruption, je suis le cousin d'Hermione Granger.

\- HEEEEEEIIIIIINN?

Ah, la salle aussi s'était réveillée toute seule, tiens.

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

\- Donc! fit Hermione en s'adressant à toute la salle commune. Voici mon cousin, Remus, c'est un sorcier aussi mais ma tante et mon oncles vivaient aux Etats-Unis. Mais comme ils sont décédés, Remus va vivre avec ma famille.

Quelques filles se lamentèrent et offrirent leurs condoléances à Remus, qui les remercia avec un sourire triste.

\- Pff, mais quel acteur de mélodrame! se moqua Sirius dans l'oreille de James.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

\- Aaah... que veux-tu mon cher Patmol, certain sont plus doués à ça que d'autres...

\- Je vous entend, grogna Remus.

Hermione leur fit un signe agacé pour leur dire de se taire et continua:

\- Comme vous le savez, les Potter avaient un fils, Harry, avec lequel il s'étaient cachés avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne les trouve et... bref.

Hochement de tête de l'assistance.

\- Mais, ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était qu'avant Harry, ils avaient eu un autre fils!

\- Ooooooh! s'étonna l'assistance, captivée.

Hermione se mit à faire de grands geste, totalement prise par l'histoire.

\- James, leur premier fils dont ils n'avaient pas annoncé la naissance pour le protéger, fut alors confié à une tante vivant au Etats-Unis alors qu'il avait un an, et ce, dans le but de l'éloigner de la guerre et de Vous-Savez-Qui qui les visait. Normalement, ils auraient dû faire de même pour Harry, hélas! Il y eut des complications vers la fin de la grossesse de Lily Potter, et, alors que James Potter était absent de la maison familiale, Lily a été obligé de se rendre à l'hôpital. Et il était alors impossible de cacher la naissance de Harry...

\- C'est moi ou elle en rajoute des tonnes? chuchota Sirius.

\- Heu non, fit James en clignant des yeux, mais elle raconte bien, je savais pas qu'il m'était arrivé autant de trucs.

\- Mais c'est faux imbécile! persiffla Remus en donnant une tape derrière la tête de James.

\- ... Harry n'a donc pas été envoyé à l'étranger comme son frère. Et, comme vous le savez tous, il défit le terrible mage noir... Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie...

L'assistance se pencha en avant, avide. À ce stade, tous étaient assis par terre sur des coussin, certains mangeaient du pop-corn, et Hermione était debout sur une estrade, faisant de grand gestes théâtraux.

\- En effet! s'exclama Hermione faisant sursauter les plus jeunes. James, vivant aux Etats-Unis et aillant changé de nom pour être protéger n'a jamais eu connaissance du fait qu'il était le grand frère de Harry Potter, l'actualité de l'Europe n'allant pas jusqu'au Etats-Unis! Cependant, cet été, une photo de Harry fut imprimée en première page d'un journal Américain, et là...

L'assistance retint son souffle.

\- ... James s'est rendu compte que le Survivant, car il n'avait jamais son visage même s'il connaissait son nom, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau! Furieux, il demanda des explications à sa tante qui lui refusa.

\- Ooooh! fit l'assistance indignée.

\- Mais James tint bon et tempêta jours et nuits, jusqu'à ce que sa tante lui révèle enfin ce dont il se doutait déjà! Il était bel et bien le grand frère du Survivant et s'appelait James Potter! Puis, lorsque son ami Remus lui annonça qu'il devait partir en Ecosse pour rejoindre sa seule famille encore vivante, James se saisit immédiatement de l'occasion et partit avec lui, dans l'espoir de rencontrer son jeune frère! Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable famille, à part sa vieille tante, découvrait qu'il avait un frère, et il l'aimait déjà!

L'assistance était émue et les filles en larmes, "que c'est beau l'amour fraternel" sanglotaient-elle, "il a traversé l'océan seulement pour rencontrer son petit frère perdu, comme c'est émouvant!".

\- Mais comment ils ont pu gober ça? se demanda Remus complètement effaré.

\- Bravo! Bravo! s'extasiait James en applaudissant, les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius s'accrocha alors au cou de James en reniflant.

\- Oooh James! Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais si seul! Tu as tellement de coeur pour venir retrouver ton petit frère et former enfin une famille! Bouhouhou...

James s'empara alors de son "petit frère" qui contemplait la salle d'un air blasé, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Maintenant qu'on est ensemble on se lâche plus, petit frère!

Harry ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout! tonna Hermione.

\- Haaaa... fit l'assistance en se tournant d'un seul homme vers la préfète.

\- Sirius Malfoy, ici présent, était très ami avec James et Remus. Et comme beaucoup de familles de sang pur il subissait beaucoup de pression de la part de sa famille.

L'assistance eut un regard entendu et compatissant envers Sirius.

\- Ainsi, quand ses deux meilleurs ami décidèrent de partir en Ecosse, Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde et partit avec eux! Malheureusement pour lui, sa famille eut vent de sa destination, même s'il avait prit garde à ne pas se faire remarquer, et à l'arrivée, l'attendait la famille Malfoy de la branche principale. Ses parents ayant exigé qu'il vive désormais chez eux...

Des exclamations horrifiées retentirent dans la salle. "oh, pauvre Sirius!" entendait-on, "à sa place, je me serais barré depuis longtemps!", "ses parents on l'air horribles!" "vivre avec les Malfoy!", bref, des trucs dans ce genre là...

\- C'est pourquoi, je vous serais grée de leur faire un chaleureux accueil! termina Hermione.

Les maraudeurs eurent alors à serrer moult et moult mains, et à consoler des demoiselles en pleurs (pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius). Un grand gars avec des dreadloks s'avança vers eux en souriant.

\- Salut! Moi c'est Lee Jordan! Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes en sixième année c'est ça?

\- Exactement, répondit Remus en lui serrant la main.

Derrière Lee, deux grands roux totalement identiques pointèrent le bout de leur nez constellé de tâches de rousseur.

\- Chouette, dit l'un, ça veut dire qu'on sera dans la même année.

\- Et qu'on sera en supériorité numérique par rapport aux serpentard! dit l'autre.

Tout deux eurent alors un sourire machiavélique et calculateur pouvant faire concurrence au sourire made-in-maraudeur.

\- Fred et Georges Weasley, se présentèrent-il. Bienvenue à Poudlard! Ici, c'est nous les rois de la débrouille!

Les trois maraudeurs les saluèrent et se dirent qu'il allaient bien s'amuser cette année.

\- Tenez, dit l'un des jumeaux en leur tendant une poignée de bonbon coloré. c'est pour fêter votre venue permis nous.

Remus trouva le sourire des deux roux assez inquiétant mais il n'eu pas le temps de prévenir ses amis que ceux-ci avaient déjà enfourné un bonbon dans leur bouche. La seconde suivante Sirius se retrouva avec une langue de un mètre de long qui trainait par terre.

\- Aaaaaah! Patmol! Ta langue! hurla James horrifié.

\- Gbblllbbll! répondit Sirius

Mais celui-ci avait commencé à rapetisser et sa peau se colorait de bleu. Remus eut un soupir résigné qui laissa place à un rire amusé, les maraudeurs s'étaient fait avoir par plus malins qu'eux! Un des jumeaux sortit un carnet de sa poche et commença à prendre des notes, l'autre sortit un mètre de sa poche et mesura la langue d'un Sirius totalement affolé.

\- 1,07m Georges, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre, c'est plus long que la dernière fois.

\- Hum, acquiesça George. Je crois que notre bonbon pour paraître malade n'est pas très au point, il est beaucoup trop bleu...

Du haut de ses 1,20m, James s'écria alors (Sirius étant incapable d'émettre autre chose qu'un gargouillis):

\- Je me vengerais! Foi de Maraudeur!

Et il se dirigea vers le dortoir, sous les rires des Griffondors. Même Remus était secoué de tremblement.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un schtroumpf? demanda avec flegme Harry à Hermione.

\- Hum... Moui, ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit la jeune fille, pensive avant de se ressaisir. Fred! Georges! J'avais dit un BON accueil! Donnez leur l'antidote tout de suite!

Mais les jumeaux ne l'écoutaient pas et spéculaient dans leur coin.

\- M'est avis qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être, et vous mon cher Forge?

\- Je suis totalement d'accord, mon cher Gred.

\- Je pense que cela mérite une petite enquête, finirent-il en même temps avec un sourire made-in-weasley.

\- Après tout, ce James a fait référence aux Maraudeurs...

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 ** _À suivre!_** Désolée, je crois que je suis partie dans un délire complet XD à bientôt!


	4. Chapitre 4: Dans la Grande Salle

**_Nda_** _: Il est là ! On ne l'attendais plus ! Mais quel suspens ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Sirius se retrouve avec une langue de_ _1,07m et James à l'état de schtroumpf ?! Sans oublier que la pleine lune approche pour Remus ! La suite... toudsuite !_

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 **La fin de Poudlard ou quand les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley concluent un pacte (autrement dit, la fin du monde quoi)**

.

\- Arrête de sourire comme un débile James, ça te donne l'air passablement idiot, le sermonna Remus en buvant son jus d'orange.

\- Naaan j'peux pas, répliqua James en continuant à sourire de toutes ses dents.

Ils étaient présentement assis dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec un exemplaire de la gazette étalé en évidence sur la table.

\- Enfin Remus, insista James sans se départir de son sourire, n'importe qui réagirait comme moi en voyant son visage, admirablement bien mis en valeur soit dit en passant, en première page dans le journal le plus lu par les sorciers !

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre à leurs côtés. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Sirius qui trempait mollement son croissant dans son chocolat au lait, l'air renfrogné.

\- Tu boudes Sirius ? demanda James.

\- ...

\- ... ?

\- ... !

\- Il boude, clarifia Remus d'un air détaché devant l'évident silence de son ami.

\- Ah d'accord.

Sirius abattit soudain son poing sur la table, envoyant des gouttes de chocolat chaud sur Dean Thomas assis devant lui. Lequel hurla au meurtre mais fut ignoré par tout le monde, en partie parce que tout le monde était encore à moitié dans le pâté.

\- C'est inadmissible ! Impensable ! Intolérable ! Heu...

\- Invraisemblable ? suggéra Remus.

\- Invraisemblable !

\- Quoi donc, cher Patmol ? demanda James.

\- Quoi donc ? QUOI DONC ? TU OSES ME DEMANDER QUOI DONC ?

James cligna des yeux.

\- Heu ben... oui. Vu que je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi tu penses, là maintenant.

\- Bon, dis nous ce qu'il se passe, Sirius, continua Remus tout en sirotant son thé.

\- Il se passe ça ! s'exclama Sirius en leur plaquant le journal sous le nez.

Retour du sourire idiot de James.

\- Je suis en première page... gagatisa-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

Remus haussa un sourcil, ce qui eut le bon goût de faire redescendre James sur terre.

\- Aaaaaarg ! Remus arrête ça ! Tu vas te transformer en Rogue bis !

\- POURRAIT-ON SE CONCENTRER SUR MON PROBLÈME !

\- SILENCE ! IL Y EN A QUI VEULENT DÉJEUNER TRANQUILLE ICI !

\- Ah oui, milles excuses.

Il y eu un silence relatif de quelques secondes puis Sirius repris la parole :

\- C'est inadmissible ! Impensable ! Intolérable ! Invraisemblable !

\- Oh, il a retenu le dernier, remarqua Remus.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est très bien ce journal, fit James dubitatif en regardant la première page.

\- Oh que non, déplora Sirius l'air sombre.

Cette expression fit paniquer James et Remus, qui ne la voyait que trèèèèèès rarement sur le visage de Sirius. Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de délaisser leur petit déjeuner et de se pencher vers Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota Remus.

\- Oui, tu peux tout nous dire, Patmol, insista James préoccupé.

\- Il se passe que... commença Sirius qui avait baissé la tête.

Ses épaules tremblaient et il serrait les poings. James et Remus commençaient à être réellement inquiets.

\- Il se passe que... répéta Sirius.

Ses deux amis retinrent leur souffle.

\- Il se passe que...

Sirius se tu de nouveau et la panique envahi James et Remus.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Remus

\- Il se passe que ? dit James en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sirius.

\- IL SE PASSE QU'ON NE PARLE QUE DE JAMES SUR CETTE PREMIÈRE PAGE ! explosa Sirius en se levant d'un coup.

\- Oh, ce n'est que ça, dit tranquillement Remus en retournant à son petit déjeuner.

\- C'est vrai quoi ! continua Sirius en gesticulant. Pourquoi tout le monde se concentre sur James, soi-disant parce qu'il est le frère du Survivant !

\- ET ALORS ? beugla James en se levant à son tour.

\- ET ALORS ?! ET MOI ALORS ? POURQUOI ON PARLE PAS DE MOI, HEIN ?

\- PARCE QUE ON S'EN FICHE !

\- NAN ! JE SUIS LE COUSIN DE MALFOY ! ON S'EN FICHE PAS !

\- SI !

\- NAN !

\- LA FEEEEERME !

\- RETOURNEZ À VOTRE PETIT DÉJEUNER VOUS ! s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble les deux maraudeurs.

\- Potter, Malfoy, retenue pour tapage dans la Grande Salle, intervint Rogue qui s'était sournoisement glissés derrière eux.

\- TOI ON T'A PAS SONNÉ SERVILUS !

Silence.

Silence qui s'éternisa.

La salle entière était choquée. Même le directeur avait la bouche ouverte de surprise, le professeur McGonnagal était blanche et avait la main sur le coeur, Madame Pomfresh s'était évanouie, Rusard s'était effondré et Miss Teigne était retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air, Hagrid était en train de s'étouffer avec une tranche de lard plus grosse que les autres, Ombrage ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un crapaud hors de l'eau... Fragile ce corps enseignant, dites donc...

Soudain, Trewlaney déclara d'une voix sinistre, rompant le silence à couper au couteau de la Grande Salle.

\- Je vois des choses terribles se profiler à l'horizon... Cette forme dans mon thé évoque une catastrophe... Le Sinistros ! Il y aura un mort ce soir ! Non, DEUX MORTS ! Mon dieu, protégez les élèves de cette école !

\- Merci Sibylle, l'interrompit sèchement McGonnagal.

\- Et bien... dit alors Rogue d'une voix basse en étrécissant les yeux. Puisque la signification de respect et de bienséance semble cruellement échapper à ce qui vous sert de cerveau, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous l'appreniez avec un mois de retenues ainsi que cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor... Chacun ! Maintenant, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Immédiatement !

Rogue fit volte-face, faisant virevolter ses robes à la manière d'un chauve-souris. James et Sirius déglutirent, le teint presque aussi cireux que celui de Rogue, mais de terreur. Depuis quand Servilus était-il aussi... impressionnant ? Menaçant ?

La peur au ventre, il suivirent le professeur qui quittait la Grande Salle. Ils se tournèrent vers Remus qui leva les pouces en l'air avec un sourire l'air de dire "courage les gars".

\- Cornedrue... dit Sirius d'une voix blanche en agrippant le bras de James. Même Monny nous abandonne...

\- On va mourir... déplora James avant que les portes de la Grande salle ne se referment sur eux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, l'habituel bruit de la Grande Salle reprit. Hermione se glissa à côté de Remus.

\- Tu ne sembles pas si préoccupé que ça, remarqua-t-elle en avisant le jeune homme qui mangeait tranquillement son bacon.

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, c'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.

\- Oui mais c'est Rogue ! s'exclama Ron à droite de la brunette.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, et ? Ils l'avaient mérité, non ?

\- Tu ne comprend pas, continua Ron, scandalisé. Il est injuste, cruel, c'est un bâtard graisseux...

\- Le professeur Rogue sera ravi de savoir ce que tu penses de lui, Weasley, intervint une voix trainante derrière Ron.

Ron se retourna furibond, pour se retrouver face à Malfoy. Le blond, pas l'autre. Sirius étant actuellement en train de se faire torturer par Rogue.

\- Sale fouine rapporteuse ! fit-il en serrant les poings. On peut savoir ce que ça t'apporte de faire le lèche-botte ?

Draco renifla d'un ton méprisant.

\- Rien que tu ne puisses saisir, Weasley, puisque tu sembles incapable de faire preuve de la moindre subtilité.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Harry, qui s'était un peu fait oublié depuis le début, le coupa.

\- Laisse tomber Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Te parler, répondit celui-ci d'un ton sérieux. En privé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demanda hargneusement Ron alors que Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

Harry soupira mais se leva et suivit le blond à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle après un mot pour tranquilliser ses amis. Ron vociféra encore quelques secondes avant de retourner à son important petit déjeuner. On pouvait entendre de temps à autre quelques insultes colorées à l'encontre d'un animal, plus précisément "une sale fouine décolorée" entre deux mâchonnement.

Quant à Hermione, elle gardait les sourcils froncés, les yeux tournés vers les portes fermées de la Grande Salle.

\- C'est louche... murmura-t-elle.

\- Je trouve aussi, chère cousine, dit Remus qui avait suivit l'échange.

Les deux Granger se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un air conspirateur à faire pâlir les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont bel et bien sensés être ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Remus sans lâcher la porte des yeux.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, cher cousin...

\- Or ils souhaitent se parler... En privé...

\- Oui, c'est étrange... dit Hermione en se saisissant d'un couteau à beurre.

Remus fixa un instant le couteau que tenait Hermione dans ses mains puis plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que...

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je pense...

\- Mais cela voudrait dire que...

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- En effet, l'heure est grave.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution, dit alors Remus en se levant de son banc.

\- Tout à fait, cher cousin, répondit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Plus qu'uns solution...

\- Aller vérifier ! dirent-ils d'une même voix en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Bafouchalléou ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

(Attendez une seconde je sors mon dictionnaire Ron-langage humain... Alors le mot "Bafouchalléou" se traduit communément par "Bah, vous allez où ?", voilà, bonne journée)

Les deux cousins ne répondirent pas et sortirent de la salle, une air conspirateur sur le visage, laissant Ron seul avec ses oeufs brouillés.

\- Oooh ! Mon Ron-ron ! s'exclama soudain Lavande en sautant sur Ron qui avala de travers.

Ce fut alors le début de la fin. Ron devint rouge tomate, mais cela n'était pas dû à la présence de Lavande autour de sa gorge (quoique, elle était passablement en train de l'étrangler) mais à celle d'un morceau d'oeuf dans sa gorge. L'air commença alors à lui manquer et il essaya de lutter contre la forte poigne de Lavande pour tenter de respirer.

Hélas ! Ce fut peine perdue et il s'évanouit par manque d'oxygène.

Un hurlement retentit dans la Grande Salle.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! MON RON-RON EST MORT ! IL FAUT L'AMENER À L'INFIRMERIE !

\- L'infirmière est toujours dans le coltard, ça va être impossible, dit un Serdaigle.

\- Mais faites quelque chose, se lamenta Lavande.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour du corps de Ron qui était passé de rouge à bleu.

\- Laissez passez ! rugit Hagrid en fendant la foule en deux, tel Moïse et la mer Rouge.

Ce faisant, les élèves laissèrent place au demi-géant qui s'agenouilla à côté de Ron et contempla son corps un moment. La foule retint son souffle, un silence tendu prenant place dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid dit alors d'une voix bourrue, comme on annonce la sentence d'un condamné :

\- Il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

L'horreur saisit alors les occupants de la Grande Salle et certaines demoiselles tombèrent en pâmoison. Oui, comme à l'ancienne, une main sur le front et en poussant un soupir d'agonie.

(Par respect pour l'assistance, la scène suivante est censurée, mais une grande partie de Poudlard fut à jamais traumatisée. Signé un auteur bienveillant)

Ron toussa et expulsa le morceau indésirable d'oeuf qui était coincé dans sa trachée.

\- Oh, mon Ron-ron, tu es vivant ! fit Lavande en se jetant à son cou.

\- Oui, mais pas pour longtemps si tu continues à m'étrangler, grommela Ron en se relevant.

Ron regarda autour de lui et vit la plupart des gens être plutôt pâle.

\- Oh, ça va ! dit-il en riant. Je sais que je vous aurais manqué, pas la peine de faire cette tête ! D'ailleurs, où est mon bienfaiteur ?

\- C'est Hagrid qui t'a sauvé, s'exclama Lavande tout sourire en pointant le demi-géant qui lui fit un signe de la main. Il a dû te faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Ron devint alors blanc, puis d'un intéressante couleur verdâtre. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, une main sur la bouche. On eut seulement le temps de l'entendre baragouiner : "c'est les oeufs, ça passe pas" avant qu'il ne déserte la salle.

\- Bah, mon Ron-ron... fit Lavande désappointée.

\- Ça arrive souvent, dit Hagrid d'une voix bourrue. Son estomac rejette ce qui est mauvais pour lui, et comme il a faillit mourir à cause d'un morceau d'oeuf...

\- Ah ! Heureusement que vous étiez là, Hagrid ! s'exclama Lavande.

Le demi-géant se passa une main derrière le crâne, gêné.

\- J'ai moi-même été sauvé par Rusard alors que je m'étouffais avec un morceau de bacon tout à l'heure... Et pis... je pouvais pas laisser mourir un élève, hein ?

À la mention de Rusard, la quasi-totalité des élèves (et certains professeurs) s'évanouit.

\- Mes aïeux... l'infirmerie ne va jamais être assez grande... déplora McGonnagal.

\- Madame Pomfresh est toujours dans le coltard, nota le Serdaigle imperturbable.

Plus tard, ce Serdaigle, qui s'appelait Sam, fut surnommé Sam-peur-et-sans-reproches, grâce à sa vaillance face aux situations extrêmes, et chacun se souvint de lui comme d'un homme fier et courageux qui affrontait les périls avec hardiesse et toujours sans peur (d'où son surnom). Il paraît même qu'il reçut l'Ordre de Merlin et fut décoré par la Reine d'Angleterre elle-même. Oui Elisabeth II oui, toujours vivante, elle est immortelle.

.

§§§§§§MARAUDEURS§§§§§§

.

 ** _A suivre_** _!_ _héhéhéhé (un peu plus court que d'hab mais bon x))_


End file.
